


We'll Always Have Each Other

by purplespacecats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespacecats/pseuds/purplespacecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Luna have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Each Other

On a warm spring day during his sixth year, Neville was lounging by the lake with Luna. Ever since their adventures at the end of last year, they’d been fast friends. Even after all the time they’d been spending together, Neville was still a bit shocked by Luna, but he found that he liked that she never failed to surprise him. She’d had as much trouble making friends as he had, so he felt comfortable and unselfconscious around her. He’d also discovered that, beyond her airy, quirky exterior, she had the purest, kindest heart he could imagine. In short, he was thrilled by their friendship, as was she.

Luna glanced up at him, feeling his contemplative gaze, and smiled absently. She then glanced towards the willow tree with a look of detached curiosity. Neville followed her gaze to find two seventh-years, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, snogging enthusiastically. Their hands began to wander, and Neville looked away quickly, sighing.

“What’s wrong, Nev?” asked Luna.

“Nothing, it’s just...” Neville paused to gather his thoughts. “Have you noticed how everyone seems so obsessed with snogging and, um, other things, all of a sudden?”

“You mean shagging.” Neville looked taken aback, and Luna chuckled. “Just because I don’t have any interest in that type of thing doesn't mean I don’t know about it. And I wouldn't say that everyone’s interest is all of a sudden, though it may have intensified a bit; the fairy verbena is in bloom, after all. Come to think of it, that might explain why Amara and Freema have been casting silencing charms in our room more often lately…”

“You’re lucky they do. Dean and Seamus forget to cast silencing charms half the time, and I’ve walked in on Harry and Ginny at least three times.”

Luna giggled.

“Shut up; it’s not funny!”

“I’m sure your face was.”

Neville conceded the point. “It’s just… I've never had any interest in that sort of thing, but it’s so important to everyone else. I worry that, because I've never fancied anyone, there’s something wrong with me, like I’m broken or something.”

Luna frowned. “You most certainly aren't broken, nor is there anything wrong with you. You’re just different; that’s all. Besides, didn't you hear me say I’m not interested in sex either?”

Neville had heard her, but her comment hadn't registered until just then. “You… really? I thought I must be the only one.” He sighed. “Still, even if I’m not broken, like you said, it makes me different. All my life I've been trying not to be different so I can fit in.”

“But then you wouldn't be you. Being different is what makes you you.” Luna looked down at the lake, and then continued quietly. “I don’t want you to change. I like who you are, and so should you.”

“Thanks, Luna. That means a lot." He thought for a moment, trying to sort through his feelings. "I guess I'm still stuck on fitting in because I've had so much trouble making friends in the past, but now I've got you. We can be different together.”

Luna grinned and hugged him enthusiastically. Neville laughed.

“You know,” Luna said, suddenly thoughtful, “I think you’re my best friend. Yes, that sounds right. Because really, other than my dad, you’re the most important person in the world to me and I love you very much.”

Neville was always taken aback by Luna’s uncensored honesty, but her declaration made him feel almost giddy. He blushed, saying, “I love you too, Luna.”

Luna smiled, looking elated. “That’s good. These feelings are rather awkward when they’re one-sided, don’t you think?”

Neville smiled back in response and settled down in the grass. Luna laid her head on his stomach, her golden hair glowing in the sunlight.

“So you see, we don’t need snogging or shagging or any of that,” said Luna. “It’s okay not to be interested when it seems like everyone else is, because we’ll always have each other.”

Neville felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest and finally let go of the worries he’d been nursing since third year. “You’re right. Thanks, Luna.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“Just, thanks for being there for me. You always know how to make me feel better.”

Luna didn’t respond, beginning to hum absent-mindedly instead. After a few minutes of contented silence, Neville piped up again.

“So, tell me more about this fairy verbena you mentioned earlier.”


End file.
